pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Bluemilkman
I don't like blank pages. Wammo tank Could you test it in various places, but not restricted to- Elona Reach mission, Gates of Kryta mission, a Maguuma mission, Sanctum Cay mission and a high level area such as RoFI if you have access please. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 20:07, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Dual Redirect Can you fix your double redirects or give me the go ahead to do it myself? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 05:40, 18 June 2007 (EDT) *User:Bluemilkman/My Created Builds/Shiro Interrupter →‎ Build:N/Me Shiro Interrupter →‎ User:Bluemilkman/My Created Builds/N-Me Shiro Interrupter *User talk:Bluemilkman/My Created Builds/Shiro Interrupter →‎ Build talk:N/Me Shiro Interrupter →‎ User talk:Bluemilkman/My Created Builds/N-Me Shiro Interrupter :Basically all you can do is either make {User:Bluemilkman/My Created Builds/Shiro Interrupter →‎ Build:N/Me Shiro Interrupter →‎ User:Bluemilkman/My Created Builds/N-Me Shiro Interrupter} change to {User:Bluemilkman/My Created Builds/Shiro Interrupter →‎‎ User:Bluemilkman/My Created Builds/N-Me Shiro Interrupter} and {Build:N/Me Shiro Interrupter →‎ User:Bluemilkman/My Created Builds/N-Me Shiro Interrupter} or just remove the redirects and put the page up for deletion with the tag. Since you didn't know they were there, I'm assuming your fine with me wiping the links. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 17:27, 20 June 2007 (EDT) Just So You Know I noticed your vote on Hhhippo's RfA, if you want to understand the actual role of an Admin, which I may note is completely separate from build knowledge etc., has been loosely drafted Here. Specifically, note the section entitled Administrator vs. Build Master. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:29, 25 June 2007 (EDT) No worries, I will dig it up for ya. Shireensysop 05:07, 26 June 2007 (EDT) Okay, I moved em, but they didn't quite come over together. Here: * user:Bluemilkman/Build talk:W/R Desert Runner * user:Bluemilkman/Build:W/R Desert Runner User talk:Readem In regards to the debate on the clean up tags, while your input is appreciated, I would suggest that now is not the best time for it. Wait until tempers cool between all the involved users, and your ideas will be discussed more rationally. As well, do not provoke any user like that, ever. Thanks in advance. - Krowman 07:03, 3 July 2007 (CEST) I don't blame you bro. Just watch which conversations you step into. I've done the same thing during the Sefre incidents... We live and learn. Shireensysop 07:40, 3 July 2007 (CEST) On Running Droks The R/D Ranger is the second most reliable profession to run Droknar with. What do you mean with second part with which you have problems? Other builds, which work similiar, offer a more detailed instruction on the run, such as the Build:D/A Dark Silence Runner. [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 02:09, 5 July 2007 (CEST) duel ranger kephkhete thanks for keeping it as a build to work on much apreciated--Elfboywonder 06:29, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Sorry dude Can't fulfill your request :/. Shireen just deleted the only things we were to discuss ):. You can still talk to me on MSN though, I don't bite :) (That has no innuendo whatsoever, don't push ya luck ;) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:07, 9 July 2007 (CEST) It was moved, never deleted. I deleted a redirect. And Raedem, you know you have the ability to roll back a deletion. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bluemilkman/Build:W/R_Desert_Runner Shireensysop 08:13, 9 July 2007 (CEST) He wanted to be part of the conversation Shireen. That has nothing to do with it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:27, 9 July 2007 (CEST) What deletion are you talking about? Which build, You guys are being specific? Which conversation... Just saying I deleted it tells me exactly what you two are talking about. Blue, what exactly are you guys talking about? Shireensysop 05:09, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Brain teaser I know it, I know it! May I say it? – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 18:55, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :Forget it, didn't see the answers page. Eronth is right. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 19:07, 9 July 2007 (CEST) " : I changed your color, is that ok with you or would you rather not? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 23:26, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :: You did what?? – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 23:37, 9 July 2007 (CEST) ::: Changed the color of this template. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 23:39, 9 July 2007 (CEST) ::::That's fine. I didn't really know how, to tell you the truth. Thanks. Bluemilkman 05:04, 10 July 2007 (CEST) PvX guild I suppose this is the place to sign up? IGN: Coloneh The Reaper --Coloneh 21:20, 19 July 2007 (CEST) :I'll get my bro to invite ya in ~ a minute. Make sure you are no longer in a guild ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 21:21, 19 July 2007 (CEST) I can't join(don't want to leave my guild), but if you guys need a guest or someone to help out with testing some build or something, I might be able to help. IGN: Edru Viransu --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 21:23, 19 July 2007 (CEST) Rating Is there a way to find all ratings by any specific user. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 21:46, 20 July 2007 (CEST) Alliance with PvX guild I'm the leader of SoD, User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur's guild, who you said you'll ally with. I'm OK with it, so just send an invite sometime. :No u r ;o! Sign your commments Pete. Tis annoying when you don't. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 14:38, 3 August 2007 (CEST) readem imo armond and readem calling each other names isn't relavant to readem's demotion. it's no longer about "is readem doing his job", its become "who is cooler, armond or readem" - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:02, 24 July 2007 (CEST) :not a problem, im sick of all this interweb-drama going on. i've no problem with anyone on this site (besides vandals of course), but recent changes clogged up with immature bickering annoys me. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:09, 24 July 2007 (CEST) Dude... Really, no reason to be rude to Krowman on GC's page...he was just trying to help. Just something to take into consideration. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:53, 30 July 2007 (CEST) AFK 99% of the time If I'm afk and you see recent changes by me on PvXwiki, post a little message here and I'll be on in a jiffy. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 07:14, 3 August 2007 (CEST) Regarding your Brainteaser of the Week Very cool by the way. Just thought you might like to know that rather than copying each Brianteaser 7 times, you could change the variable to CURRENTWEEK rather than CURRENTDAY. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:34, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :Ah, I found out what the problem is, and, it's actually my fault, so I apologize. is one of the so called Mediawiki "Magic words" which means that it is a pre-defined template that exists in Mediawiki. However, I was under the impression that it returned a number which corresponded to a week of the month. In fact, it corresponds to a week of the year. If you were to use CURRENTWEEK, you would need to use the numbers 1-53 this week being the 31st. While this method would still save you from copying the Brainteaser out 7 times, it might be a pain in terms of the length of the template code. Of course, you could simply only have the current months worth (for example, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35) in the template at any given time, but again, it might be a pain simply keeping track of what the current week of the year was. Well, up to you. I'll be gone by tommorow, so I can't help you, but, it should work if you use the correct numbers for the switch. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:16, 5 August 2007 (CEST) Alliance please? im an officer in Indication of Hostility ioh and we are having a little trouble finding a reliable alliance we AB alot and we have a 1337 leader pm me if it would be alright if we joined your alliance IGN- Tennessee Necro, ill tell the leader =] Oh, were kurz too Tnvols19 18:20, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :I am the leader now. Frvwfr Two is IGN. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 18:23, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Invite please? We left so we could GvG with SoD... so we will need invites at some point. You and Eronth are the ones with invite power. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 03:59, 8 August 2007 (CEST) FIGHT THE MACHINE DOWNLOAD IT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 20:22, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Oh, don't worry, I am. Only 11k more files to go, and my computer is slower than a fat kid in a 100m dash. Bluemilkman 20:29, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :I know the feeling /cry —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 20:34, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :It won't be too bad, I'm going to leave it on for about 24 hours, since I have things until 11 am tomorrow. Ok, so only 20 hours, close enough. Bluemilkman 20:37, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::I was referring to the fat kid. Good times, being fat in 6th grade... —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 20:38, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :::Oh, sorry. I forget that there are fat people in the world. I guess that was kind of mean. I personally am a cross country runner, and only weigh 120 lbs, so I wouldn't know anything about that, yet I'm still pretty slow in the 100m. Though I guess my slow isn't what a lot of people think slow is. Bluemilkman 20:42, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::::That's not offensive. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 21:16, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Checking sig. Checking my sig. [[User:Bluemilkman|Bluemilkman talk to me]] 02:58, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :Newly inputted sigs dont seem to be working now >_> I think the raw sig stuff is messed up or something... [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].''' 02:59, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :: Looking good Milkman :P Scourge 03:01, 11 September 2007 (CEST) try this again Bluemilkman/ talk to me 03:04, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :Edru posted in noticeboard now under coding issues. :\ Try later when the problem is fixed [[User:Viet |۷ïεד'''ИǺмЄŠЄ]].' 03:05, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Bluemilkman/ talk to me 03:10, 11 September 2007 (CEST) oh well for now..... Bluemilkman/Bluemilkman 03:12, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :hax. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu]]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:14, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Bluemilkman/talk to me 03:16, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 03:31, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 03:30, 13 September 2007 (CEST) Happy Birthday. Now you should buy me some black and milds. — Skakid9090 00:24, 3 October 2007 (CEST) D+ Please do better so we can see you on. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:32, 10 October 2007 (CEST) I'm trying, the class just doesn't interest me very much, haha. I have an A+ in AP Calculus though. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 03:40, 10 October 2007 (CEST) It's a C- now. Yay. Now I just need to turn in the other ten things I'm missing and I might have a B, which is what I need. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 04:21, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :A+ in AP calculus = good. Tell your parents to stop being so uptight. — Skakid9090 04:57, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::I liked what you said before better. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:59, 11 October 2007 (CEST) FYI, I sucked at AP English to. At the end of the year I thought it over and decided I hadn't learned enough to make it worth the money to pay for the AP test... I blame the teacher for failing at teaching us how to write essays. (Grind is not learning. Unless we were supposed to learn stress. But I don't think learning stress helps one write an AP-level essay.) -- Armond Warblade 05:21, 9 January 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3AMgrinshpon&diff=378416&oldid=378234 Lol. I got a 35 on the ACT and a 1470 on the SAT XD ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:22, 20 January 2008 (EST) afraid to post Don't be =) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:29, 20 January 2008 (EST) :Not exactly afraid, just don't want to get in the middle of anything like I have in the past. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 12:30, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::But you're smart, so chances are you're on the winning side. More people on the winning side = good — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:45, 20 January 2008 (EST) I'm scared By your good mood and because it's raining hard right now and my light bulb is flickering. BTW, GvG SOON SAYS YOUR BOX ON TOP? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:25, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Yea, as soon as high speed gets installed. Should be within the next month or so. I'm usually in a good mood, unless someone is stupid. Then I'm in an ok mood. So I'm usually in an ok mood. But right now I'm in a good mood. Yea. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 22:29, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::I liked how you loaded into Fort Aspenwood after 3/4 of the game was over. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 12:24, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::Yea, it randomly gives me files to load sometimes. Some games I get right in, others I have to wait. High speed is going to be amazing. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 13:01, 27 January 2008 (EST) ''Gained: 1 Fame'' hawt. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:02, 19 June 2008 (EDT)